colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Pernova
Sue Pernova is an officer of the Pandimensional Protection of Justice Group. She is a friend/mentor of Stella's and is battling anger issues. Character Appearance Sue Pernova is a blue pandimensional being. Her body is ice blue and very angular, with wide pointed shoulders, and long diamond hands. Her eyes are darker blue. Her hair is square-shaped, and light brown. She wears a blue cap. Personality She is strict, hot-blooded and intense. She suffers from anger management problems, and has a very low patience level, being prone to lashing out violently. However, she cares deeply for justice, and is very patient with children, showing that her anger comes from a dislike for intentional cruelty and incompetence, and that she has a soft heart. Powers/Abilities She has a strong character, a firm sense of right and wrong, and she is a powerful figure. She also has the ability of 'rage over matter', which entails that by controlling her anger she can channel massive amounts of reality-twisting energy through her body, allowing her to manipulate matter. She can also use portals and manipulate pandimensional lightning, but rage over matter is her primary power. History Pernova used to be an idealistic, if introverted young rookie, working side-by-side with another rookie cop. As they rose up the ranks, the two became best friends, but Sue soon began to suspect something when her partner would periodically disappear on the beat, and seemed more jittery and irritable than usual. During a case known as the Baumes Jewel Robberies (named for the 'Baumes' rush' technique of comitting crimes in different states (in this case, dimensions) to avoid life imprisonment), Pernova, distraught by her partner's odd behaviour, entered an abusive relationship with her best lead on the case, which dramatically set back finding the culprit. Eventually, Pernova discovered that her partner had a terrible drug problem, but only when he was found dead in an alley. In a state of emotional turmoil, her relationship with the criminal became more toxic, and she eventually had his child, unbeknownst to him. She tried to raise the child, always wanting to be a mother, but the child was soon discovered and killed. Pernova was jaded, and the tragedy of losing her partner and child led to not only her anger problems but her maturing, jailing her lover and solving the case. Now mature and emotionally raw, Pernova became the battleaxe head officer of her squadron, lawful and powerful, despite being frequently reprimanded for her aggressive outbursts. She trained Stella Ann O'Molly, but has few close friends, and does not often speak of her past. Then, while on the scene of a hostage situation in a school, Pernova managed to save a small orphaned houzy Arachian child. The child's name was Krimjag, and she was from a very poor household. Pernova took care of Krimjag, but soon became attached, and after a long struggle with anger management courses and fighting nay-sayers, Pernova, who'd always loved children, proved herself a capable mother and adopted Krimjag as her own. Currently, Sue Pernova can be seen improving, leaving her past self behind, and bettering herself, so she can take care of her daughter and be a better policewoman. Trivia * She is seen in Stella's Origin Story, when the Deperdourus is attacking Pandimensional City. * Due to emotional instability, her physical form can also be unstable, and often her harsh nature translates into the sharp angles of her body. Category:Females Category:Pandims Category:Blessed